Miles Kingston
Physical Description Miles is a large man standing at 6’0” and weighing 200 lbs. He typically wears baggy clothing or robes that hide his heavily muscled frame and often slouches, making him appear unassuming to most. Miles has intense amber eyes that appear to glow in the sunlight and long black hair streaked with tufts of gray. Personality Miles is a kind, motivated, and passionate man, but is extremely melancholy in nature and prone to extended periods of crippling depression. He is quiet and a little shy, but has no problem taking charge of situations when the need arises. He is loyal to his friends and honorable to his enemies. He is quite fond of children and volunteers at the Union City Orphanage in the rare free time available to him. History Miles was born and raised in the Union City Orphanage located in the Slums. He never knew either of his parents and the only thing he knew of either one of them was that his mother had been very beautiful and had died while giving birth to him. He had never been told anything else about her and had been encouraged not to bring the subject up. He was named after the founder of the orphanage Miles Clinton and the street that the orphanage was located on; Kingston Street. Being in the center of the Slums, Miles saw a lot of potion abuse, crime, and violence growing up. From the ages of nine to twelve he worked for Kingston Street Mafia, one of the larger crime families in Union City. He started out delivering illegal bootleg potions around the city, but after showing his value to the family, he was taken on as an apprentice potion maker. While making potions for the black market, Miles developed a knack for the craft and soon become one of the family’s top cooks. Right before Miles’s twelfth birthday, Chancellor Amaros signed a bill into law aimed at cleaning up crime in Union City. Part of that bill was an initiative to educate and train orphans for careers in government service. Children were rounded up in mass off of the streets. Those that were twelve and older were tested and sent off for training in their future government chosen careers. Miles was assigned to train for duty in the Enforcers in their newly formed Junior Brigade, which consisted mainly of orphans and problem children. During his time with the Enforcers, Miles’s excelled far above his peers and was granted emancipation and promoted to a full-fledged Enforcer ahead of the rest of his class at age fifteen. He showed a knack for espionage and began training for covert operations soon after graduation. It wouldn’t be too long before his magical abilities manifested themselves. At Sator Academy, Miles kept his nose in the books and soaked up as much knowledge as he possibly could. He mainly kept his studies in magic to spells that would be useful for espionage, but the bulk of his focus went into the art of brewing potions. While at Sator, he discovered several potions in his spare time and soon became regarded as one of the top Potion Masters within the Coalition. After graduating from Sator, Miles was recruited by Councilor Bismarck Chimera to work in the research facilities at Chimera General Hospital, in Union City. There Miles skills proved invaluable and he soon found himself running the entire research facility. During this time Miles married his wife Elaine and had twin daughters with her, named Artisha and Beatrice. He loved them very much and was a very devoted husband and father. When Councilor Chimera was assigned to oversee the research and development of a cure for Lycanthropy, he insisted that Miles come with him to the Werewolf Testing Facility and work directly under him. For several years they fruitlessly searched in vain for some sort of cure for Lycanthropy and during that time Councilor Chimera’s behavior became increasingly erratic and his focus went away from finding a cure to making a weapon to be used against werewolves. Miles soon found himself involved in unethical research. At first they had tried to treat their patients with kindness and respect, but as time went on the experiments became more and more horrific. Miles desperately wanted a way out of the research, but to ask to be reassigned would put himself and his family in jeopardy. Chimera would not allow his top researcher to be reassigned without a fight. After a particularly gruesome experiment on a child, Miles finally decided that he was going to take his family into hiding. He still had connections with the Kingston Street Family that were willing to help relocate himself and his family and give them new identities. The day before they were scheduled to start their new life, Miles came home from work to find his home in flames. His family had perished in the fire, which was later ruled as arson. Devastated over the loss of his family, Miles rejoined the Kingston Street Family and began overseeing their illegal potion manufacturing operations. He lost himself in the work for a while, but once he stopped grieving for his family as much, he realized that working for the mob was no better than cutting up kids in Bismarck Chimera’s labs. He has decided that he would like to throw his lot in with the Resistance, but has to wait for the right chance to make his move. Story Title